Rachel's Story Chapter Six
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Rachel and Ronnie get some alone time. Now she has to decide what to do about it.


RACHEL'S STORY CHAPTER SIX

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Now we will check out Rachel's love connection.

 **RACHEL WAS AT WORK:**

Janice came out of her office.

"Rachel, I just heard from the owner of the station and he wants to set up a lunch for you tomorrow. He wants to show his appreciation of the illegal sewage dump story. He said that since you have been here viewership has increased due all of your investigative reports. He has received many compliments on how truthful your pieces are. Also how well you cover both sides of the stories.

"Just doing my job, Janice."

"Well, Honey, I agree with him that you are the best gift we have ever been handed."

"I have to thank RangeMan for letting me use their search engines. Not to mention how Stephanie has helped me to use outside of the box ideas for search terms."

"You aren't planning on going back to Miami any time soon are you?"

"No. I will be staying here permanently. Bradley loves it here. RangeMan is the best babysitter any parent could ask for. They not only make sure Bradley does his homework but they check it to make sure it is right. Bradley has learned Tae kwon do. Hal said he is almost ready to take his first belt test.. Bradley has blossomed under RangeMan's tutelage. That with Carlos accepting him as his own Son, Bradley has changed. Having Carlos for a male role model has made Bradley and Julie closer not to mention it helps fill the void Ron's death had left. Bradley now has self confidence. He was barely passing in Miami now he is almost a straight A student. I don't want to go back either."

"Is tomorrow at noon in the Conference Room fine with you."

"Sure no big deal for me."

Janice smiled at her. If Rachel only knew what was coming!

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Janice came out of her office.

"Rachel, your presence is required in the Conference Room.

Janice was smiling so Rachel did not feel too worried.

When Rachel opened the door it seemed as if every employee was there.

"What is going on? Rachel asked

The owner, Jim Rhodes, showed Rachel to the head of the table.

"Rachel, the investigative report you did on the illegal sewage dumping and its far reaching

effects caught the eye of a committee chairman for the prestigious SEJ Annual Awards for reporting on Environment Issues. Come October you will be taken to Flint, Michigan to receive the Nina Mason Pallium Award. You will receive money for travel, your registration fee and hotel expenses to attend this Award Show. Because your piece was chosen The Best of the Best in Journalism. You will receive a plaque and a $10,000 prize package."

"You aren't kidding me are you?" Rachel was shocked.

"No. This is very real. You deserve the recognition for all the hard work you did and how you followed up the destruction the piece cost Trenton. Not to mention all the death threats you have received."

"I am shocked."

"We are all proud of you. You have set a high standard for the rest of us to strive for."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Thank you for the amount of depth you put into the story. That is what caught their eye. Then

when you followed it up to show the after effects and all the changes it brought about was a brilliant idea. As owner of this station I also would like to announce that we are also giving you a $2.00 an hour raise. To have a newbie join us and produce an award we have never reached before is mind boggling for us. So we are in your debt. In all the years we have been in business we have never caught their eye before. So Rachel Martine, we throw this luncheon in your honor."

Everyone wanted to congratulate her.

After the luncheon she called Stephanie to tell her.

It went to voice mail.

Rachel left a message for Stephanie to call her when she was free.

Rachel spent the rest of the way working on her next piece. It was going to be about illegal aliens working in some high places. How their work deprives honest people of a lively hood.

That night when she went home she to to thinking about the man who brought the story to her.

Rachel looked up his number and called it.

"This is Ronnie Williams."

"This is Rachel Martine. Are you busy?"

"No, Rachel.

"Ronnie, I want to thank you for the information you gave me. I was informed today that because of my piece I will be receiving a prestigious award. I think I should split the prize money with you."

"That is not necessary, Rachel. I appreciate all the coverage and how much has been done to clean up the water supply.

"Then at least let me take you out for a supper in your honor."

"That is not required."

"I couldn't have gotten this award without your help. Please let me reward you some way."

"If you insist. How about we meet at Pepe's. We can eat before I go to work at Joe's Mill Saloon.

"You still playing six nights a week?"

""Yes, Ma'am. Six nights a week from 9 pm until 2 am."

"You don't mind using Pepe's again do you?"

"No. I don't."

"How about 7 pm?"

"I will be there. Thank you Ronnie.

"See you later, Ronnie."

They hang up and Rachel calls Stephanie.

"Hello."

"I need a big favor."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need some one to keep Bradley overnight. Julie is spending the night at Gloria's. I have a meeting at 7 pm with the man who gave me the illegal dumping scandal. I will be getting a prestigious award along with $10,000 and I want him to take part of that money for bringing it to me."

"Sure I will send Nick over there to pick him up. Ricardo will love having him. Not sure either will get much sleep. They sure do talk up a storm when they get together.. Wait a minute! You are getting an award? When did this happen?"

"Today at lunch. I won't get the award until October but they will pay my way there, the hotel stay and the owner of the station gave me a $2.00 an hour raise."

"I am happy for you, Rachel."

" The owner said no one had ever won this award in all the years they have been in business. I need to thank Hector also for inventing those search engines."

"We will find a way to let him know. I am sure he will be shocked they worked that well."

"I will have Bradley ready."

"I will get Nick sent your way."

Ten minutes later Nick was at the door.

Bradley was excited to get to spend the night with Ricardo. They had grown together like brothers.

Rachel then dressed for her meeting.

Rachel pulled into Pepe's. Ronnie was leaning against his Red Cavalier.

Ronnie walked over to her car.

"Nice to see you again, Rachel. What kind of award did you receive?"

"I won't get the award until October. It is a journalism award based on the information you gave me. That is why I want to share the money with you."

"But I watched the show. You had far more information than what I gave you so I couldn't take anything for it. Heck, I tried three times to get people to check into it. I seriously doubted anything would come of it. You keep the money. I got what I wanted and that was for it to stop. How about you come with me to the club and spend the evening with me. I enjoyed our last meeting at the club."

"Sorry, I didn't get back to you. Life has been hectic and it slipped my mind."

Rachel gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I am so sorry that came out all wrong!"

Ronnie smiled at her.

"It is alright, Rachel. I knew what you meant. Come on let's go eat."

Ronnie put his hand on her back and escorted into Pepe's.

They ordered.

"What kind of award are you getting?"

"A journalism award that is nationwide."

"You earned it."

"Ronnie, I couldn't have gotten it without your help."

"Everyone could use money but money was not my goal."

Rachel smiled at him because she remembered those kisses the last time they met.

"I need to find someway to repay you."

"You are here and I would love it if you spent the night at the club with me. I thoroughly enjoyed the last time you did it."

"I was afraid it was a fluke."

"My precious, Rachel. I wanted more then. Now I want to get to know you the person. You intrigue me."

"You intrigue me too. You are such a good musician."

"That is the performer. You stirred up feelings beyond the performance."

"Ronnie, I have been attracted to you since you walked into my office."

"Rachel, I can forget you either. I know you are busy but is there any way we can find the time for us to have a regular date. If this is not too forward."

"Ronnie, I would like that too. I have relived those kisses many times in my dreams."

Ronnie put his hand over Rachel's.

"Will you let me take you out to eat after the show tonight? Please I just want more time with you."

"I would like that. I am tired of running from this draw. I would like to find out where it will lead."

"I assume you are not married."

"I am a widow. I have a 16 year old daughter and 14 year old son. We moved here from Miami before the hurricane hit. Both children like it here. Julie is the oldest and her biological father lives here. He let my husband adopt her because her father was into Special Ops for the Army. My son by my husband was struggling when my husband died. His name was Ron. Not sure if the name had anything to do the initial attraction. But I am glad to get to spend more time with you."

"Rachel, I am divorced. A contentious one. According to my ex I am a wife beater but I never laid a hand on any woman in my life. She has accused me of being a drug addict. Once in awhile I will smoke a joint of marijuana when my leg gives me trouble. I got bit by a brown recluse spider and for some reason it never fully heals. The pain gets intense sometimes. It makes it hard to stand on my feet all night. My wife thinks because I play in the bars I was running around her. She was the one running around not me. Since we were fighting I decided to leave. It wasn't good for my two sons. Now she won't let me even talk to them."

"Ronnie, I am sorry this happened to you. When I divorced Carlos, Julie's father, it was the best for both of us. Carlos and Ron became friends so it turned out good for all involved."

They finished their meal.

Ronnie tried to pay for their meals but Rachel wouldn't let him.

"You won't let me repay you so I will pay as a small repayment for the story of the year."

"You are a stubborn woman, Rachel Martine.

"Been that way all my life."

Ronnie had a unique laugh and Rachel couldn't help but laugh too."

Ronnie's smile melted Rachel's heart

Ronnie walked Rachel to her car.

Rachel leaned against her car.

Ronnie leaned over and kissed her.

"I want you Rachel. You are someone I can't seem to forget. You want to repay me? Let me take you on a real date."

"How is that repayment?"

"In my eyes it will be a special gift. I just want to be near you for some reason I can't explain."

Rachel put her arms around Ronnie's neck.

"I want you too, Ronnie. I have since you walked into my office."

"Are you willing to spend tonight with me after we are done?"

"I will have to notify my babysitter. But he lives in the cottage at the house and he is only an intercom call away so no big deal."

Ronnie pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly.

"God, how I missed doing that!"

Rachel took a deep sigh

"I have missed them more I even wanted to allow myself to think about."

Ronnie hugged her.

"Let's go to the club. I need to get things set up. Be warned though when we get there you will be MY guest! It is my territory and my rules."

"What kind of rules?" Rachel said teasingly.

"I pay to take care of my girl."

"I am YOUR GIRL now?"

"Precious, that would be my dream come true."

"Well, let's see if we can make that happen for both of us."

"Precious, I hate to disappoint you. I am not built right to be a "girl"."

Rachel laughed at him. She smacked his shoulder.

"You know what I meant."

Ronnie hugged her again.

"Yes I know. I just love to tease you and make you smile at the same time."

"You do that very well. We better leave or you will be late."

Ronnie kissed her one more time.

They drove to the Saloon.

Ronnie escorted her inside. He had to have his hand on her. It made him happy just to be able to touch her.

Ronnie talked to Bill the Bartender.

"Bill, this is Rachel. She is the journalist that ran my story. Her drinks are on my tab. Oh, and Bill. She is a stubborn lady so don't let her talk you out of it."

Ronnie looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. For some reason it is easy to tease you. You can ask Bill this is a little out of my normal behavior. So if I happen to insult you in some way please let me know. I mean no harm."

"No ill intent taken. I seem to enjoy teasing you as well. Like you this is not my normal behavior either."

Ronnie led her to a tall table meant for two.

He helped her get seated.

"Thank you for coming tonight."

"It is my pleasure. With two teenagers I rarely get a night out for myself."

"I can understand that."

"Thank you for asking me."

"I need to go get ready. If you need anything just ask Bill."

"I will be fine. I am a big girl you know?"

Ronnie laughed at her.

"Hmm, guess I am giving myself away, huh?"

"You are a very attractive man, and I honestly feel relaxed with you. Guess Trenton is good for me."

"We will talk about that later. I found you very attractive that day in your office. I almost went back again for an update just so I could see you again. But I chickened out."

"Strange because I was hoping you would come back in for the same reason. But at least you left me your phone number so all was not lost."

"I now have yours as well because I saved it on my caller ID."

"Yes, that number is my cellphone number. I forgot the only number you had for me was the station's number. Duh!"

Ronnie laughed again.

"Guess we both are a little slow in the communication department."

"I will try to do better next time."

"Does that mean there might be a chance for another date?"

"If you would like there to be. I find you interesting and very likable."

"I need to go. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks again, Ronnie."

Ronnie stood up to leave. He hesitated then bent over and kissed her.

It was electric and felt so right at the same time.

Rachel kissed him back so he knew she was OK with it.

"I will be back. Thanks for not slapping my face."

"You are too gorgeous to mar that face with a hand print."

"Girl, you need your eyes examined but I am not complaining."

"Like you don't have half the women chasing you?"

"They only want me as a conquest. I am looking for a more permanent relationship."

"You are the first man since my husband's death that even made me think of moving on."

"We will talk about that later."

Ronnie kissed her again. Then went to the stage.

After a few minutes Bill, the bartender, came over to Rachel's table.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No sir, I am fine."

"Just call me Bill. I have Ronnie Williams for almost 8 years. You have his attention and that is a rarity for Ronnie. He is mostly a loner. Women try to get his attention but Ronnie knows the difference between the performer and the man behind that performer. Some how you have reached Ronnie, the man. I just wanted you to know he is an honest and caring man. I saw the interchange between you two. Give him a chance. It may be good for both of you.

"Thanks, Bill. I do find him attractive. I am a widow and I am leery of dating again.

"My vote is on Ronald Mitchell Williams. Oops...don't tell him I mention the name Mitchell. He hates that name because he was teased in school because of his being a loner. So he only goes by Ronnie."

"I won't give you away. Thanks for the insight. I do find him fascinating."

"Ronnie doesn't date much. For one he has another job after this and two he doesn't trust women too much. You are the first woman to make him think like a male again."

"That is nice to know. I promise not to hurt him if possible."

"Anything you need just ask me. Because to see the man with a smile and mean it is worth a million dollars to me."

"Thanks, Bill, I will let you know."

The set started and Rachel was mesmerized by Ronnie's voice and his stage presence.

Ronnie's first song was "Peaceful Easy Feeling".

Rachel felt like Ronnie was looking straight at her when he was singing the song.

The set was 45 minutes and all Rachel could do was to stare at that handsome man on stage.

When Ronnie came off the stage. A woman stopped him and put her hand on his arm.

Rachel felt the pangs of jealousy.

Ronnie kept his eyes on Rachel and broke off the conversation.

To see Ronnie keeping eye contact and walking towards her made Rachel fell like she felt when

Carlos first met her. This seemed to shock Rachel. But she decided it was a sign that this man was meant for her.

"How did you like the set?"

"I think you are a good singer but a fabulous guitar player. I liked the song you picked."

"I picked it because you fascinate me. I would like to know the real you. Somehow you brought out Ronnie the man when we are together. This intrigues me because I have spent years burying him."

Rachel put her hand on Ronnie's hand that was holding his drinking glass.

"Ronnie, I know we both are enamored with each other. But I am looking for a man to fill the empty void Ron left behind. But I want a man to be serious. I don't want to be a one night stand."

"I have thought about you every day since I was in your office. I would love to actually "date" you. Ronnie used his hand to indicate quotation marks."

"I would like that as well. I too have thought about you on a daily basis. Maybe I should say this is too soon but when the lady stopped I got jealous because she got to touch you."

"But did you notice my eyes were trained on you? I have to do PR as a musician but the man in me wanted to be here with you."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"Honey, as long as your eyes were trained on me then I consider anyone coming between us is and intrusion. I only want to be close to you."

Rachel ran her hand down his jaw.

"Your hand feels so soft."

Ronnie takes his hand and holds Rachel's hand.

"Now I may be the one to scare you off. I almost said "I love you, Rachel."

"Did you mean it in every sense of the word?"

"Yes. I haven't felt this way ever before."  
"Then I will tell you a secret...I fell in love with you when you first came to my office. I thought I was acting like a teenager."

"I know that feeling. I have told myself that love at first sight doesn't happen."

"Maybe when it is right...it is right. I am glad you opened up to me so I can tell you that I love you too, Ronnie Mitchell Williams. You knew I would run you through the system too didn't you?"

"No one ever calls me that. It takes me back to those bullying days at school.

"But when I say it I want you to know that is the whole man I am in love with. I want us to be equal partners and I promise not to bully you. I want the honesty that the performer doesn't have. See I fell in love the your before I ever met the performer!"

"I love the sound when you called me Mitchell. You put a loving feeling to it."

"I know it almost time for you to go back on stage but can we step outside?"

"Sure? What do you have in mind?"

"I will show you."

"Bill, hold this table for Rachel. We will be right back."

They walk outside. They go to the side of the building with no lights on it."

Rachel looked up at Ronnie.

Rachel pulled his head down to her level. She kissed Ronnie with every ounce of loving she knew how.

"Girl, if I had my way we would not go home tonight."

"I am free is you are."

"I am divorced and no one to answer to."

"Then let's find a room and see if we can form a relationship out of all these affections we seem to be drowning in right now."

"There is a motel down from Pepe's. But be very sure this is what you want. I don't wanting you to regret it in the morning."

"It is what I want. I will tell you later why I feel this way."

Mitchell kisses her hard again.

"God, I am getting addicted to these kisses.

"Me too. You better get back inside."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Darling, I promise to wait on you. We have a date remember?"

"I want you now." Ronnie said

"I know but the job comes first. You do your thing then we will find a room so we can do our thing all night long."

"Your plans sound like a fun night to me."

"Let's go back inside and act civil so people won't know what kind of plans we have for later."

Ronnie put his arm around her waist and walks her back to the table.

Ronnie kissed her before he went back to the stage.

Bill, the bartender, nodded at her, smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign.

Ronnie went to the stage. The first song he sang was "Don't Touch Me"

Rachel was again mesmerized by his singing but the words had her in tears.

(the lyrics are copyrighted)

"Your hand is like a torch, each time you touch me.

The look in your eyes pulls me apart

Don't open the door to heaven if I can't come in.

Don't touch me if you don't love me, sweetheart

Your kiss is like a drink when I'm thirsty

And I'm thirsty for you will all my heart

But don't love me then act as though we have never kissed

Don't touch me if you don't love me, sweetheart

Don't give me something that you might take away

To have you then lose you wouldn't smart on my part.

Don't open the door to heaven if I can't come in.

Don't touch me if you don't love me, sweetheart

No, don't touch me if you don't love me, sweetheart

When he finished the song he spoke into his microphone.

"Thank you, Rachel."

The crowd was shocked coming from him.

"Who is Rachel?" They wanted to know.

Bill, the bartender, had a smile a mile wide. He knew who Rachel was! Bill honestly thought Rachel was the perfect girl for Ronnie.

Dave Sparks, the lead singer, walked up to Rachel's table.

"Hi, I am Dave Sparks." He stuck out his hand for Rachel to shake.

"My name is Rachel Martine."

"You are the TV lady!"

"Yes, I am."

"So I take it that you are the Rachel that has caught our Ronnie's eyes?"

"Seems that way. He is a special man."

"We have known each other for several years. He said he found someone special but wouldn't tell us who it was."

"We are discussing becoming a couple. We have decided we care enough to be exclusive."

"Well I, for one, have never seen him this happy. Even when he was married something was always off. But lately he seems to be floating. Thank you for making him this happy."

"I can't take all the credit. But it is nice to know he is as happy as he makes me."

Dave looked up at the stage.

Dave bent over laughing.

"Sorry, I was getting death stares from him and it struck me funny. I have never once I 10 years seen Ronnie jealous. Don't know what you did to him but since I have known him he didn't have a jealous bone in his body. You have found a side of him even I have never seen. I better go do my job so he can calm down. Nice to meet you, Rachel. You are welcome here any time.

Dave left for the stage.

Even Rachel grinned because once Dave left the table Ronnie's smile was back in full wattage!"

Talk about being obvious! Rachel shook her head because she loved that side of Ronnie even it she was the only one who knew that side of him. She would take him the way he was.

Rachel smiled matched Ronnie's grin.

Just to know she was the one putting that grin on his face put on just as big on hers.

At the end of the night Rachel followed Ronnie to the hotel next to Pepe's.

Ronnie went in and registered and came out with a key to Room 125.

Ronnie drove around back and parked in front of Room 125.

Rachel walked up to the door.

"Are you sure, Rachel?"

"I am unless you aren't."

"Darling I want this more than I have wanted anything in a long time."

"Standing out here is wasting our valuable time."

Ronnie put his hand on her back and led her into the room.

Rachel only had eyes for her tall, handsome musician.

Ronnie shut the door and locked the door after hanging the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

Once Ronnie turned towards Rachel. She was immediately in his arms.

"I want you, Ronnie."

"I want you too, Rachel."

They got busy pleasing each other.

It was almost 6 am when Rachel woke up and looked over at Ronnie.

He was still sound asleep.

"God he is gorgeous." Rachel thought

Ronnie stirred.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him.

"I could handle this kind of wake up every morning. You are still beautiful in my eyes."

"I think you are more handsome in the morning than you were last night."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your happiness is shining in your eyes today."

Ronnie pulled her down to him.

"That is your fault. Because you made me so happy last night."

"You don't regret it?"

"Darling, never in a million years. I wished I never had to say good bye to you."

"Make you a deal."

"Name it."

"Let me set some things up and we just might be able to make this a regular thing if you want it to be." Rachel said.

"I will take you any day, any way I can get you. I love you with every ounce of feeling I have

in my body. Having you still wanting me this morning is a turn on for me."

"I know but we both need to get ready for work."

"Yeah, I would hate for my father to find out a female was the cause for my being late."

"Can I call you later?"

"I would love that.

Ronnie kissed her and they both redressed.

They walked to their cars and Ronnie helped her in. He kissed her once more.

"Have a good day, Darling" Ronnie said

"You, too. Thank you, Ronnie. Promise me it won't be the last date."

"No, Darling, it is only the start of something big for us."

"I love you, Ronnie Williams."

"I love you too, Rachel Martine.

Rachel waved at Ronnie and drove back to her home.

Rachel went to work and called Stephanie around 9 am.

"Stephanie, I need your advice on a situation I have. Can you come to lunch at the station? I need your Spidey Senses and your honest opinion.

"Sure, Rachel. Are you in trouble?"

"Not the law kind but I think I have crossed a line I wasn't ready to cross yet."

"Hmm, sounds like a personal problem of the male persuasion."

"Yes it is. I think I am in love already."

"Really! I am happy for you. Yes, I will be there around 11 am if that is not too soon?"

"That is fine. I know a room we can use so the gossips don't over hear us."

"How well do I know how the Burg Grapevine works. I promise to be there for you."

"Please don't tell Carlos yet. He is going to be fighting mad when he finds out."

"Not sure I like the sound of that but I will be there just the same."

 **LUNCH TIME AT THE TV STATION:**

Stephanie walks up to Rachel's desk.

"Can you get free.?"

"Sure. Let me tell Shelby that I am going to lunch. She will cover my phone calls for me."

Rachel comes back out and shows Stephanie where the lunch room is.

They choose their lunches from the cafeteria and Rachel leads Stephanie to a locked room.

Rachel unlocks the door and they both go in. Rachel re-locks the door.

"You said you thought you were in love, Rachel? With who? Where did you meet?" Stephanie asked.

"He is the man who brought me that file that I based my story on."

"OK. How did love come in?"

"I was fascinated with him when he first walked in. When I heard about the award and the prize money I wanted to share it with him."

"That is only fair."

"I invited him out to supper and offered him some of the money. He turned me down but I could tell he was attracted to me. Boy, was I ever attracted to him the very day he walked into my office! We went out to supper. He invited me to go listen to him play. He is a guitarist at a local night club. Before you ask...yes I ran him through RangeMan's system and he comes back clean. No tickets, no police record. He also works with his father in a cabinet shop along with playing music from 9pm to 2 am six nights a week. He has no real outstanding debts, good credit rating plus he has been playing music professionally since he was 18. He is only 2 months younger than me.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Carlos, will hit the ceiling when he finds out. Stephanie remember how you and Carlos always said that you knew there was a connection from second one? That is how I feel about Ronnie and I. He has said he feels the same way."

"Where does he play music at?"

"Joe's Mill Saloon."

" I know where that is. What is the problem?"

"This is one of the RangeMan's Business accounts. Everyone in that place has cleared Ranger's checks. Not to mention it is nightly patrolled in case of trouble.

"But won't Carlos feel my dating a musician is beneath his standards?"

"I will have him come by the house after you get off. We will sit down and discuss this. What about the children if you go hear him play?

"Julie is 16 so she could do it if we had someone living in the cottage. They would only be an intercom call away."

"You really want to be with this man?"

"Stephanie, I spent last night with him. I want more of this man! He reminds me of Carlos and I when we first met."

"Don't jump to any conclusions. Let's get Ranger involved and he may or may not agree. We need to come up with a plan for the kids in case he does agree."

"I am scared Carlos will say no just because he is a musician.

"Come on Ranger is not that biased!"

"I will find a way to see him even if it is only when the kids are in school and I have to find my own place to do it in."

"Rachel, I never heard you fawn over any man before.

"Stephanie, he is different than any man I have ever met, including Carlos or Ron. I just want a chance to see if this will work out for us."

"I will have Ranger at your house later this evening. We will work something out."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I do love Ronnie. I want and miss these feeling in my life."

"I will try to help you get them. I remember those feelings all too well. They are good feelings."

Wonder what Ranger will have to say about this predicament?


End file.
